Aircraft avionic components have historically been described by specifications and interface control documents (ICDs). However, identification and verification of end-to-end communication between avionic components requires time-consuming review of individual component specifications and ICDs. Thus, there exists a need for a graphical user interface depicting the end-to-end communication between avionic components using data paths.